An Agent Down the Street
by PFTones3482
Summary: When the boys decide to find out where Perry goes everyday, the agent realizes he desperately needs someone to keep them away. Who does he turn to? The only person who knows he's an agent, of course. One Shot.


**Hey look I wrote a thing! And I'm still weepy about the last episode. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo to commemorate this show.**

 **I'm gonna try really hard to update my story Fighting for Danville by tomorrow.**

 **I don't own Phineas an** **d Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Hey Ferb?"

Ferb glanced up from his bowl of cereal and raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was munching on an apple and staring at Perry quizzingly.

"Where do you think Perry goes everyday?" Phineas asked, turning his gaze to his sibling.

Ferb frowned and shrugged, tilting his head thoughtfully. Phineas furrowed his eyebrows and then grinned, his entire face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna find out where Perry goes every day!"

The triangle headed boy scooped his platypus up in his arms and ran to the backyard with Ferb, both boys completely missing the look of panic that had appeared on Perry's face.

"Okay!" Phineas said happily, depositing Perry on the grass next to him as Ferb began rummaging around in his toolbox. "We can't put a tracker on him because he might lose it or scratch it off. Ferb, do we still have the Meap tracker?"

Ferb leaned into the toolbox and pulled out said device with a slight smirk on his face. "Of course."

Phineas chuckled. "Okay, so we can just modify that so it tracks Perry instead. We just need a DNA sample..."

Without warning, Phineas reached over and plucked a single hair from Perry's back, causing the platypus to yelp in surprise. "Sorry buddy," Phineas said, patting the monotreme on the head.

Phineas turned back to Ferb and Perry took the moment to dart away as fast as possible, knowing that he had to be fast about this mission.

Not even bothering to go check in with Monogram, as he figured all the man would tell him would be "Stop Doofenshmirtz," Perry grabbed his hand held helicopter and flew off.

* * *

"Ferb! He's gone, are you done yet?" Phineas asked his sibling.

The Brit nodded and flipped the power on. Both boys leaned over and watched the arrow that told them where to go blink on the screen. "He's headed downtown," Phineas said in surprise.

"And moving rather quickly for a platypus,"Ferb observed, pointing to the corner of the screen that displayed the object's speed. Perry was moving at a surprising 25 miles an hour.

"He might have accidentally gotten on a bus," Phineas suggested, already running to grab his bike from the garage. Ferb was right behind him and the two boys set off down the street.

* * *

Perry was nearly halfway to Doofenshmirtz's when he realized that Phineas and Ferb would probably have finished their project by now and would be following him.

Perry groaned and set himself down in a tree, putting his hands to his head. What was he going to do? He couldn't let the boys find him, couldn't tell Monogram, and all the other agents were busy with their own enemies.

Perry nearly banged his head against the tree trunk before he remembered a crucial detail.

Stacy knew he was an agent.

Perry grinned and grabbed his helicopter, turning around and flying to Stacy's house as fast as he could. He landed in her front yard, ditched the helicopter in her bushes, and rang the doorbell. He dropped to all fours, just in case someone else in the household answer the door, and waited anxiously.

To his utter relief, Stacy answered the door and looked at him curiously. Perry jumped to his hind legs, put his hat on, and understanding dawned in the girl's eyes. "Perry? What's up?" she asked.

Perry pulled out a notebook from his hat and scribbled on it quickly, showing it to the teen and looking behind him anxiously as she read it.

"Phineas and Ferb are following you? And you need me to distract them?" the girl clarified. Perry spun back to face her and clasped his hands pleadingly.

Stacy chuckled and rubbed his fedora fondly. "No prob. Good luck."

Perry tilted his hat at her and grabbed his helicopter, flying away just before Phineas and Ferb rounded the corner.

Stacy regarded them casually as they stopped in her front lawn. "Hey Stacy!" Phineas called cheerfully. "Was Perry here?"

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked, trying her best to stall.

Phineas frowned and glanced down at the tracker, where the arrow was telling him to make his way down Stacy's road. "We're trying to figure out where he goes everyday."

Stacy chewed on her lip for a second."Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at one another in surprise but nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure! Go grab your bike," Phineas told her.

Stacy walked inside the house and darted to the basement. She tugged her bike out from behind her mother's and sister's bikes and then glanced around, stopping long enough to unscrew the cap around the air valve and tuck it in her pocket.

Stacy hit the garage door button and wheeled her bike out, letting Ferb hold the handlebars as she clipped her helmet on. She straddled the seat and the trio took off down the road.

Stacy figured she had about five minutes or so before she ran out of air completely and her tire went flat, so she started scanning the road, looking to see if there was anything shrp she could blame it on.

The answer came in the form of a construction site, where Stacy spotted a lone nail in the road. Keeping her eyes on it, she turned her bike in that direction and steered just next to the nail.

Her bike wobbled under her from lack of air and the girl yelped, taking a hard spill to the ground and scraping her knees and hands.

Phineas and Ferb screeched to a halt as Stacy began checking her bike over, discreetly screwing the valve cap back on. "Ugh, I think my tire popped," she groaned.

The boys rolled their bikes over to her and Ferb helped her up while Phineas studied the wheels. "Huh. Well it's flat, but I don't see any puncturing in the rubber. Ferb, did you bring our bike re-wheeling kit with you?"

Ferb nodded and ran back over to his bike, coming back with a tiny machine and a first aid kit, which he handed to Stacy.

While the girl slowly began swiping at the cuts on her knees and hands, Phineas and Ferb began working on removing the flat tire from the bicycle.

It took nearly fifteen minutes, but Stacy was finally able to get back on her bike while the boys discarded the excess wheel in a dumpster. While she waited for them, her phone buzzed with a new text message.

 _I just got out of the trap. Give me about five minutes._

Stacy stared at her phone in disbelief before typing back a response. _Perry? WTF how did you get my number? And we're on the outskirts of downtown. I think I can divert them to the park._

The response came as Phineas and Ferb were buckling their helmets on their heads, and they waited patiently while she read it. _From Candace's contacts list. I have all of your guys' numbers, just in case. And yeah, I can meet you there._

Stacy didn't bother to reply, shaking her head and sliding her phone into her pocket. "Guys, what do you say we get some ice cream?" she suggested, pedaling alongside the brothers.

Phineas frowned. "Well, we really wanted to find out where Perry is," he protested.

Stacy waved a hand as she carefully steered her bike. "Yeah, but come on, how exciting can it be? I mean, as long as he always returns safe and sound."

Phineas hesitated. "Can't we get ice cream after we find him?" he suggested.

Stacy groaned inwardly and followed the boys into town, heading straight for Doofenshmirtz's building. "Uh...hey Phineas, mind if I take a turn with the tracker?" she asked feebly.

Phineas grinned and handed the tracker to Stacy, who put it into her bike's basket. She stared at the display, which was telling her to turn right, and looked at the brothers. "It says left up here," she lied, hoping that the platy-tracker wouldn't make noises telling them otherwise.

To her relief, it just recalculated the route they had to take, and for several minutes Stacy kept giving them the wrong directions until finally they ended up in the park.

Stacy didn't like lying; but she also didn't want the Flynn-Fletcher's to lose Perry, either, so lying was her best option.

She kept a hold of the tracker as they all unbuckled their helmets and locked their bikes to a rack. As the boys clicked their locks shut, Stacy quickly shut the tracker down, letting the screen go dark.

"Woah! What did I do?" she yelped, anxiously tapping on the screen. "It just turned black!"

Phineas took it from her hands and studied it for a second. "Looks like you might have accidentally shut it down. No problem, Ferb can fix it. It might take a minute or two though."

Stacy glanced at her phone, seeing a new text from Perry that said he had finished and was on his way to the park.

"Well uh...why don't we go over to the swings?" she suggested, typing the location out to Perry.

Phineas shrugged. "I don't see why we couldn't. Come on, Ferb!"

The group moved over to the swings, Ferb still working on rebooting the tracker, and Stacy scanned the sky anxiously, spotting Perry with his helicopter.

Seconds after she and the boys had sat down on the swing set, Perry materialized, giving his signature chatter. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas cried in delight. "I guess this is where you hang out every day!"

"Can't blame him,"Ferb said, tucking the tracker into his shorts pocket. "It has a lovely amount of trees and a pond. A good place for a platypus."

The Brit scratched the animal on his head and Perry gave Stacy grateful smile, his keen eyes taking in the fresh bandages across her knees.

"Thanks for helping us find him, Stacy!" Phineas said, giving the girl a bright smile.

Stacy chuckled and kicked her swing into motion. "No problem, guys."

* * *

Later that night, a knock sounded on Stacy's front door. She clicked pause on her Grievance movie marathon and answered the door, only to find a package sitting on the front stoop.

Stacy frowned in confusion and picked it up slowly. "DPS doesn't ship at night," she muttered to herself.

Shutting the door, Stacy opened the package to find containers of hot chocolate, about twenty bags of popcorn, and two fifty dollar gift cards to Redbox, along with a note.

 _Sorry you got scraped up helping me out today. Have movie night or two on me. -Perry_

Stacy grinned. Having a secret agent living down the street could turn out to be really interesting.

* * *

 **There are literally no stories about Perry and Stacy. Like none. Sorry for any typos, the keyboard on my tablet is kinda touchy.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
